


【BruJay/DickJay/OwlJay】Pathological Relationship（ABO）

by ssstttooo



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstttooo/pseuds/ssstttooo
Summary: *心理承受力低的乘客请谨慎上车！*三观歪，剧情邪恶，abo、underage、mpreg、双龙、孕期play！*二设背景都是作者瞎编的，有bug都是我的锅*三者家庭设定：A守护者、B抚育者、O繁衍者*夜枭、利爪、神父桶出没*没有蝙蝠侠与罗宾*二代利爪杰森陶德死于埃塞俄比亚，复活后对外以约翰多伊身份生活*欢迎留言，文明交流，*^_^**祝食用愉快
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Thomas Wayne Jr./Jason Todd - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【BruJay/DickJay/OwlJay】Pathological Relationship（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> *心理承受力低的乘客请谨慎上车！  
> *三观歪，剧情邪恶，abo、underage、mpreg、双龙、孕期play！  
> *二设背景都是作者瞎编的，有bug都是我的锅  
> *三者家庭设定：A守护者、B抚育者、O繁衍者  
> *夜枭、利爪、神父桶出没  
> *没有蝙蝠侠与罗宾  
> *二代利爪杰森陶德死于埃塞俄比亚，复活后对外以约翰多伊身份生活  
> *欢迎留言，文明交流，*^_^*  
> *祝食用愉快

礼拜结束，信众纷纷离开了哥谭东区教堂。神父抱着《圣经》，着弯着腰专心整理圣坛上的花卉，摘走枯枝败叶。身后忽然响起皮鞋敲在大理石地板的声音。  
“礼拜已经结束，现在教堂暂不对外……”  
杰森转过身来，托马斯伫立在自己跟前，伟岸的身段彷如一张网，将他牢牢笼罩。  
“午安，韦恩先生。”

托马斯韦恩背着手，跟着神父走向圣柜，杰森拉开抽屉，默默清点里面的银制器具。  
“又被偷了什么？”  
“6副叉子，3对烛台。”陶德轻轻关上柜门。  
“肮脏的灵魂。”  
“托马斯，你不能这样说……”  
“呵，都偷到来教堂的贼还算纯洁的羔羊？”韦恩点起一根烟，吸了一口往神父脸上徐徐吐气。  
“阿门。”杰森扇了扇面前的空气，转身离开。

托马斯走进房间时，陶德跪在十字架下。  
男人俯下身将青年拥入怀抱，一手探进长袍下摆，摸上被裤子包裹的大腿，最后停在两腿之间。托马斯抚摸下体的力度越来越大，得意地欣赏着杰森脸上忍耐痛苦的表情。  
“杰，开口说话，”哥谭宝贝悦耳的声音舔舐着他的耳膜，“只要你开口，我都会满足你。”  
托马斯手活之灵巧，杰森不一会就射在裤子里了。Omega的身体并没得到满足，他渴望更多。  
“爹地……”被情欲折磨的青年倒在韦恩怀里，伸手抚上对方轮廓分明的俊脸，“帮帮我，操我……”  
“乐意为你效劳，我的孩子。”  
悖德的快感教陶德在湿漉漉的裤裆里，瞬间又硬了起来。他任由男人摆弄自己的身体，享受着他的占领和侵略。

性事告一段落，两人像猫咪似地依偎在床上。  
“小翅膀，留在布鲁海文跟我一起生活吧。”想起迪基鸟一丝不挂跪在床前求婚的蠢样子，杰森就忍不住笑了出声。  
他答应迪克，等了结哥谭的事务，就回布鲁海文戴上那枚丑丑的戒指。

“有什么有趣的事吗？”耳边响起低沉的嗓音。  
“嗯哼……”  
赤裸的青年在男人的胸前蹭了蹭，贪婪摄取对方的体温。托马斯变魔术般将一枚戒指摆在怀里人面前。  
“汤姆……我不能收下这个……”  
“我不想听。”被拒绝的哥谭首富，摁住青年白皙的颈侧凶狠啃咬。杰森闭着双眼，默默忍受他无声的怒火。

“你早晚要离开这贫民区，告别这见鬼的教堂！”  
托马斯扔下这句话后，便怒气冲冲走了。  
无论自己解释多少遍，他都一意孤行。只有A和O的结合是不完整的，是不被祝福的。杰森很清楚，就跟托马斯韦恩一样清楚。托马斯降生在Beta亲代的韦恩家，杰森不足一岁时Beta亲代就离家出走了。

“多伊神父，有客人找你。”  
“我马上来。”杰森回应门外的修女。

陶德跟着梅西上了她的车。前往大都会的路上，梅西时不时通过倒后镜，张望后座的乘客。  
在莱克斯科技园，杰森出乎意料地遇见哈莉奎恩，后者质问卢瑟他为什么会出现在这里。  
“哈莉，听我解释，杰森是盟友而不是敌人。他跟过去不一样了，他暗中帮助我们对付夜枭。”  
“他还是杀害我男朋友的凶手。”奎恩补充道。  
“我很抱歉……”杰森低着头。  
“小丑的死自己也有责任，他背着正义联盟擅自采取行动，更打破不杀原则，去埃塞俄比亚谋杀一个未成年人。这本身就是一桩犯罪。”

“让我坐你秘书的车来这儿，生怕猫头鹰不知道？”  
哈莉离开了，现在这层楼只剩他们二人。  
“让你受累了。”卢瑟摸了摸他的头，像个慈祥的父亲，“他没怀疑你吧？”  
杰森摇头：“他信任我。”  
“芭芭拉戈登是什么人？跟小托马斯韦恩什么关系？”  
“前任女夜枭、韦恩前女友、之一。”

晚上，杰森应邀参加莱克斯慈善晚会，作为哥谭东区教堂代表，接受来自莱克斯基金的一百万美元的捐赠。靠着这笔钱，教堂可以顺利维持一段时间了。这也算是他离开哥谭之前，能做的最后一点小贡献。  
在埃塞尔比亚的废墟里，是无国界医生拯救了仅剩半条命的自己。在莱斯利的言传身教下，小利爪变成了小修士。她在去世前联系了卢瑟，请求他把这孩子带回去他成长的地方。  
回到哥谭，卢瑟斥资在罪恶巷建了一座教堂。杰森在这里生活，继承修女的遗志，每天给无家可归者派发各种食物，冬天收容他们在这里避寒。直到三年前，提莫西德雷克发现这个地方，告诉小托马斯韦恩自己的存在。杰森不想与猫头鹰家族有太多的瓜葛，除了阿福，那个最疼自己的老管家。  
自那以后，总会有猫头鹰在晨昏相交时，站在窗前监视杰森。毕竟，哥谭是猫头鹰之城。

昨晚收拾行李时，杰森才发现避孕药用完了。假如在离开哥谭之前的这段时间，老头又突然抽风来找自己……越想越糟糕，杰森不得不向阿福求助，拜托他帮忙弄到药。

“杰森少爷，请您保重身体。”  
自己何尝不想保重，但韦恩老爷发起情来拦也拦不住呀。  
在庄园生活的那些年，每回杰森在养父寝室过夜，管家都会翌日早晨端来一杯热水和两片药。一片是止痛用的阿司匹林，一片是维护韦恩家族声誉的抗A配子避孕药。  
潘尼沃斯答应帮这个忙，他跟卢修斯打过招呼，杰森可以去实验室取药。

杰森如约前往，却发现卢修斯不在实验室，认识的人只有穿着白大褂的提姆。  
“嗨，杰森，跟着我走。”  
陶德跟着德雷克往里面的房间去了。  
“把全身衣服脱了。”提姆说着反锁上门。  
“干嘛？阿福是叫我来……”  
“想拿药就体检。”提姆边说边戴上医用手套。

杰森把银十字项链放在叠好的衣服上，乖乖躺上了检查床，双腿打开架在两边。提姆检查完外生殖器，把润滑过的手指探进义兄的生殖腔，缓慢旋转着，刺入越来越深。杰森的下体不可避免地硬了起来，前端冒着点点滴滴。

“嗯……”  
杰森眼角泛上一层水汽，默默忍耐提姆进行生殖腔刮片取样。  
经过漫长的折磨，现任利爪嘴角微微带笑，伸手抚摸前任发硬的阴茎。吓得陶德几乎像鱼似的跳起来，无奈前后都在别人掌握之中。  
“嘘……安静点。”  
杰森这才惊觉，Beta柠檬般的气息笼罩着整个房间，侵蚀嗅觉系统，唤醒了Omega的本能。  
“别怨恨我，我只是奉命行事而已。”

杰森使劲推开提姆，从床上翻滚到地上。此时此刻，门开了，一双擦得铮亮的皮鞋出现在杰森眼前。  
“小翅膀，抱歉我来晚了。”  
杰森被抱进怀里，熟悉的海水般的Beta气息教他镇定下来。

“迪基鸟，你为什么会来哥谭？”  
男人给杰森系好安全带，一言不发就开车。在他印象中，未婚夫生气的次数屈指可数。  
二人驾车离开韦恩医药实验室，逃离猫头鹰和利爪的监视。直到确认安全了，迪克把车停在一旁，马上迫不及待地搂住杰森的后脑勺一阵狂吻。后者顺从地张开双唇，任由男人宣泄胸中的怒火，享受他进一步的侵犯，满足被唤醒的情欲。  
“我的小翅膀……”迪克迫不及待地啃咬着未婚夫的劲侧，海洋味的气息如浪潮般席卷副驾驶座上的Omega。  
“噢，你这根dick，深一点，再深一点……”内壁被剧烈摩擦，杰森舒服到情不自禁张开了生殖腔的入口，身体连接的地方简直湿得不像话。

情欲退潮，长久沉默之后，二人逐渐恢复理智。  
“你突然出现在哥谭，不怕老头找你麻烦？”  
“麻烦已经找上门啦，我还能怎样。”  
迪克转过头来，瞥见衣冠不整的神父正吞云吐雾，马上夺走他手上的烟，扔到窗外。  
“啧……”杰森不满地盯着他。  
“乖，小翅膀，”当哥哥的轻轻吻了下他的额头，大掌抚上他平坦的腹部，“为了我们孩子的健康，忍耐一下吧。”

杰森回到教会，发现男人矗立在穹顶之下，抬头凝望着十字架。  
“若主真的存在，为什么祂会由得我的父母惨死？为什么祂由得我的长子远离我？”托马斯回过身来，“神父，你可以帮帮我吗？”  
韦恩逐渐靠近自己，杰森的身体不受控制地在发抖。  
“你的内心很得意，对吧？引诱我最喜爱的儿子，教唆他疏远我、背弃我，这是你最好的报复吧。杰森彼得陶德，你的手段可真高杆。”  
被掐住咽喉的杰森无法呼吸，用尽仅剩的力气挣扎，却徒劳无功。  
“你不会死得这么舒服的。”托马斯笑得人畜无害，“我的小宝贝，你还记得吗？你以前总闹着要给我生小猫头鹰来着……”  
“不，我不要！”杰森拼了命在摇头。  
“为什么不？口是心非的家伙。瞧，你都为我大开城门了，嘻嘻……”  
苦涩的Alpha气息正侵略Omega的大脑，身体被刺激得不能自已。  
”如果迪克知道你在怀小Beta期间，又怀上我的孩子，他还愿意跟你结婚吗？”  
“不，你不能这么做！托马斯操你娘的韦恩！啊！不要！”  
杰森被男人摁倒在圣坛上任其鱼肉。  
“乖，撅起屁股，给爸爸生个小Alpha吧。”夜枭给了杰森屁股重重一巴掌。  
Alpha巨大的尺寸完全捅进Omega体内。  
“听话的宝贝有糖吃。”  
不知是幸运还是不幸，今天杰森的身体被充分的使用，托马斯粗暴的侵入也没带来过分的伤害。  
“你跟迪克都是懦夫！懦夫！”男人一边操着杰森一边咒骂。

三个月后，韦恩庄园  
阿福一边熨烫着衣物，一边听着有线电视新闻网上的播报：由于私人缘故，格雷森律师决定宣布退出竞选，布鲁海文市长的热门候选人突然退选，让选情陷入重重迷雾。主播跟时事评论员们，你来我往唇枪舌剑般过招，聒噪得像五百只鸭子在吵架。阿福拿起遥控把新闻关掉，推着餐车走进大宅的暗门。

枭巢里漆黑一片，阿福要点亮蜡烛才看清路，一直走到巢穴深处，一处连现任利爪都不知道的地方。  
“杰森少爷，您的用餐时间到了。”  
杰森鬼影似地从暗处爬出来，手和脚都拖着沉重的镣铐。  
“今天我做了您最爱的烤小羊肉，请用餐。”  
阿福毕恭毕敬地将纸盘盛装的羊肉端到地上，杰森马上用手抓起大块大块的肉往嘴里送。  
“吃慢一些，少爷。当心别咬到手指。”

此情此景，教阿福不由得想起了杰森刚来的时候。理查德少爷远走布鲁海文，利爪在哥谭夜空消失。那天晚上，老管家到枭巢来，日常维护里面的设备，以及被主人遗弃的利爪战衣时，发现被捆绑在椅子的小杰森。稍微想一想就知道，这是托马斯少爷的新杰作。看来他找到一件新的玩具。  
“噢，我的天呀！”  
阿福发现杰森下身有被侵犯过的迹象，心里大呼不妙！这是个Omega啊！为了拯救韦恩家族所剩无几的名誉，阿福在给人质的食物里，藏了一片抗A配子避孕药。  
每一代的韦恩都是残缺的AO家庭，只能诞生Alpha后代。韦恩是个被诅咒的家族，数百年来没有一个Beta家族成员，除了收养来的理查德少爷。每一代Alpha的韦恩，都钟情于Omega，对Beta兴趣缺缺，真是被诅咒了！

夜枭回到庄园，被老管家念叨了一顿。小托马斯韦恩告诉阿福，杰森的父亲威利斯陶德，过去在哈维邓特的手下干活，后来被小丑弄死了。小男孩为父报仇，试图暗杀小丑，被夜枭阻止然后带回枭巢。托马斯避重就轻，三言两语带过自己对杰森的所作所为。  
“咳咳，托马斯少爷，请容我提醒一句，杰森少爷还小，身体和心理都还没做好当一位情人的准备。”  
猫头鹰盯了老管家好长一阵子，然后去了杰森的房间。临走前扔下一句话：“跟格雷森家族不一样，陶德只是个小喽罗。”

“把头发染黑能让赝品看起来不那么像赝品。”杰森低着头自言自语。  
“说什么呢宝贝？不要胡思乱想，照顾好我们的孩子。” 托马斯摸着他隆起的腹部，在额头上落下一个吻，“爸爸爱你。”  
杰森在床上蜷缩成一团，头埋在手臂里。  
阿福进来卧室：“老爷，理查德少爷来访，他想见杰森少爷一面，未知……”  
“不！爹地，我不想见他！别让他看见我现在的样子……”杰森高声呼喊，迪克的名字击溃他残存的理智。  
“杰森，爸爸有教过你对哥哥如此冷漠吗？”猫头鹰低沉的声音舔舐次子的耳膜，“听见迪克的名字，宝贝你都湿了。”  
两根邪恶的手指在杰森下半身搅动着，孕期的Omega沉醉不已，流下快乐的泪水。

门又开了，这次进来的人是迪克。  
“小翅膀！”  
杰森躲在托马斯身后，死死抓住父亲的衣摆，跟第一次见迪克的情景一模一样：  
“迪克，这是你法律上的弟弟，利爪的继任者。”  
过长的衣摆遮不住小男孩瘦弱的身躯，以及沿着大腿流淌白浊的污秽，成年的格雷森清楚这意味着什么。  
“他跟你不一样。”托马斯像给猫儿顺毛似的摸着杰森。  
“父亲，你这是在犯罪。”  
“你说认真的？在哥谭，我就是法律。”

“杰，迪克看你来了，跟哥哥打声招呼。”  
托马斯当着长子的面啃咬Omega红肿的唇。  
“迪克，跟你说个好消息，你弟弟有了我们的骨肉。”夜枭轻轻揉着杰森光滑的肚皮，“一个小Alpha和一个小Beta！”  
格雷森跪在床边，温柔地捧着他的脸 ：“小翅膀，托马斯说的都是真的？”  
杰森沉默点头，握住迪克的手探入衣服内，修长的手指摩擦硬挺的乳头，享受着久别的恋人的抚慰。  
“迪克，我好想你。非常想你……”  
“我也是呀，小翅膀。”  
“嗯……”杰森双手环住他的脖子，大口呼吸着Beta颈侧的气息。

“别着急，我马上满足你。”  
迪克爬上床小心翼翼扶住杰森的腰，生怕压到肚子里的宝宝们。  
Omega的下体迫不及待地硬挺着，伸手想要纾解时被托马斯拦住。  
“宝贝，别看见哥哥就忘了我好吗？爹地会伤心的……”  
托马斯扣住杰森下颚，肆虐红得要滴血的唇。  
“小翅膀乖，腿再张开些，我要进去……”火热的内壁瞬间绞紧Beta的阴茎，“太舒服啦！我快死在你身上了。”  
“深、深一点，用力……”  
杰森体内分泌更多的汁水，迪克的侵犯渐入佳境，反复刺戳不可言明的某一点。  
“轻、轻点……我要、啊！”  
Omega难以自制射了迪克一脸，衣服上也沾上星星点点。  
“抱歉……”  
小翅膀红着眼睛低声道歉的模样教当哥哥的格外兴奋。  
“嘿嘿，看来你真的很想我。”  
迪克亲昵地吻上弟弟脸颊，却没有放慢抽插的速度。

“杰森，你知道你的身体是个宝藏吗？”  
托马斯邪恶的话语在神父耳边响起，与迪克身体相连的部位被插入两根手指。  
“Omega可以同时承受Alpha和Beta哦，要试试吗？很好玩的哦……”  
被干得意乱情迷的杰森无法拒绝这个邪恶又刺激的主意，任由两个男人操纵瘫软的身体。  
“来吧，小翅膀。Omega可以同时容纳两根！”  
迪克退出杰森的身体，与托马斯眼神示意。即将被两个人同时操自己，这个认知让Omega的下穴不由自主地反复收缩。  
“小翅膀别害怕，会很舒服的！”  
话音未落两根巨大的阴茎一起捅入，穴口被撑大至前所未有的程度。  
“被Alpha和Beta同时操到极致的高潮，就会产生Omega受精卵。”  
“啊……我不要……”再怀多一个的话，肚子要爆炸了！杰森惊慌失措，拼命摇着头推开面前的迪克。

“宝贝，你生理课都在睡觉吧？”  
托马斯出其不意捅进刺激前列腺的敏感点，一边用摘下镶钻的领针，刺入杰森硬得不断冒水的铃口，“怀孕期间Omega受精卵是不会着床的，别担心。我们可以慢慢玩……”  
前端被领针堵住，泪流不止的铃口被璀璨的钻石装饰，美轮美奂像一件艺术品。杰森被情欲到折磨体无完肤，前面地狱，后面天堂。每一声呻吟，不知是享受还是难受。  
“别乱动杰森。”托马斯缓慢抽出铂金领针，拉出一条长长的透明液体。  
他以为折磨告一段落，瘫软着身体胸前一起一伏，鬼父迅速把针体重新插入涨红的阴茎内，同时旋转着，领针上的精致刻纹细腻地摩擦脆弱的内部。  
“呜……让我射吧，爹地。”  
杰森缩了缩被两根同时插进来的后穴，一边可怜兮兮看向迪克希望恋人帮忙求情。  
“托马斯，悠着点。别玩坏我们的小家伙。”迪克嘴上这样说，却忽然来了好几下猛插，杰森措手不及淫叫连连。  
“今天先放你一马，”托马斯在Omega的唇上一阵啃咬，结束他前端的酷刑。  
杰森感到身体被掏空，却无力抵抗身上两头饿狼的此起彼伏的肏弄。  
“要死啦，我要死了……”  
“小翅膀乖，夜还长着呢。”

五年后 哥谭  
时事60分节目上，知名记者维可瓦利怒斥格里森市长，抨击其新推行的医疗政策是“愚蠢至极的举动”。阿福把节目关了，开门迎接从派对回来的三位主人。  
“阿福晚上好，孩子们还好吗？”抚育者一回到家就流露性别本质，跟媒体上的政治明星形象迥然不同。  
“三位少爷都入睡了，请您放心。不过布鲁斯*跟约翰*少爷睡前坚持要吃小甜饼。”  
“孩子嘛都这样！记得我小时候也这样，对吧？”两位Beta不亦乐乎地交流育儿经，“还是彼得*乖一些，像小翅膀。”  
“您也早点休息吧，理查德少爷。”  
迪克跟老管家道过晚安，回到寝室内，他的两位配偶正耳鬓厮磨，犹如干柴烈火了。

注：布鲁斯＝小Alpha，约翰＝小Beta，彼得＝小Omega。


End file.
